


Closets

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dean tells Sam how Missouri reacted to them. just a bit of fluff. Spoilers from home





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** not mine-don't sue
> 
> Unbetaed and written on a whim...reviews make me squeel~

They stopped a half hour outside of Lawrence.

 

It didn’t matter that they four hours left of daylight. They were both exhausted, and in need of a real bed and a good nights sleep. After the few days they’d had. They were both in need of a break. 

 

They pull off at the first motel they saw, Dean stayed in the car, let Sam off to rent the room while he went and get them dinner. 

 

Twenty minutes later Dean walked into their hotel room as Sam stepped out of shower. Dean lifted a hand of burgers to show his winnings. Sam let the towel hang off his hips and followed Dean to the tiny table arranged in front of the single window. 

 

Silently they eat. Sam makes a mumble when he needs more ketchup and Dean waves his free hand when he needs a refill of coke. 

 

It’s only when their laying snug in each other’s arms does Sam bother speaking. His head is rested against his brother’s bare chest, an arm draped over his stomach. His eyes locked just like Dean’s on the small TV. 

 

“I liked Missouri.” He said softly.

 

Dean smirked, his arm holding Sam into place. “That’s cause she wasn’t picking on you.”

 

Sam chuckled, paused then laughed again, “She called you ‘funny looking’.”

 

Dean groaned, “Yeah, dude, I was there you don’t need to remind me.”

 

Sam snuggled in closer, letting his lets brush over his brothers neck. “I don’t think your funny looking Dean.”

 

“Thanks.” Dean smirked, stroking shoulder. 

 

Sam closed his eyes and listened to his brother’s heart beat, he listened to the faints sounds of the TV and 

 

“Do you think she knew about us?”

 

“Hell yeah,”

 

“Why didn’t she say anything then?”

 

“Dude, she didn’t say anything to you because you’re the cute little puppy no one can bring themselves to confront.”

 

“What?”

 

“Sam, she locked me in storage closet after I checked your out ass while we were cleaning. I actually feared for my life.”

 

Sam laughed, “Dude, even you should know not to be doing that sort of thing when we’re hanging out with a psychic.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger into his brothers arm. “Your damn fault for bending over in front of me like that.”

 

“I’m sorry we had to go back there. I know how hard it must have been for you.”

 

“Na,” Dean sighs, leaning against the pillow but holding his brother still snug against him. “It was better than I thought it would be…”Dean paused, “It helped having you there, Sammy. I couldn’t have stepped foot into that house without you.”

 

“I know Dean,”

 

“Yeah, And so did Missouri.” Dean yawned and rubbed his brother’s back soothingly. “Go to sleep.”

 

“mmm.” Sam made himself comfortable against his brother and pressed a light kiss to his bare chest. “Good night Dean and I’m sorry she locked you in a closet.”

 

“No your not,” Dean laughed, “Just new rule, no more bending down in front of psychics.”


End file.
